Artemis Kissed A Fish
by Holly25Trouble
Summary: Artemis Kissed A Fish! O.o For my peeps on EC! It's Holly's birthday! This is going to be interesting! Just read it!


**_A/N: So this is a random one shot for my friends on EC's form. Well, they asked me to write this after I made a funny comment on the 'What do you want to see Artemis do?' thread. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!!_**

Artemis Kissed a Fish

Holly couldn't believe it! He did it again! Trouble was throwing a birthday party for her and he invited their closest friends to the party. It wouldn't have been such a big deal if he hadn't brought so much booze. Now she was sitting in a room with Trouble, Mulch, Root, Foaly, Artemis and Chix. He was only there because Foaly had paid him to jump out of a box and surprise Holly. He ended up with a broken nose five seconds after Chix got a black eye.

Trouble laughed. "Chillaxe Holls," he said throwing an arm around her shoulders. "It's your birthday. You should be having fun."

Root nodded in agreement. "He's right Holly. Enjoy yourself and be thankful that you don't have to work tomorrow," he said tossing her a nettle beer.

Holly looked at the beer thoughtfully. "This is going against my better judgment," she muttered as she opened the bottle and drank from it.

* * *

"Lets play spin the bottle!" Chix exclaimed an hour and a few beers later.

"No." Artemis said flatly. "There is only one girl." He pointed at Holly, who was sitting with Trouble on the couch. "She is my best friend and I'm not kissing her. And-."

"Mine!" Trouble yelled and tackled her. Holly let out a small scream before his lips found hers.

Foaly wolf-whistled at the pair. This was responded by a pillow hitting him in the face courteous of Holly. Mulch covered his eyes. "What has been seen cannot be unseen!" Trouble responded to this the same way Holly did, he threw a pillow at him. Root threw a pillow at the kissing elves making them break up.

"And I am not kissing a guy." Artemis said ignoring the kiss.

Chix laughed, "What's wrong with kissing someone of the same sex?"

"Nothing." He said, "I'd just rather kiss a fish than kiss any of the males in here."

"AW, come on Arty!" Mulch said grabbing another beer. "I bet Holly has kissed a girl."

Artemis's face flushed as Holly grinned evilly. "Let me tell you about that," she said getting up from the couch and walking across the room to the stereo. She pressed a button and a loud bass beat came out of the speakers. Holly turned to face the group dramatically.

_**This was never the way **_

_**I planed**_

_**Not my intention**_

_**I got so brave, drink in hand**_

_**Lost my discretion**_

Artemis got up from his chair and quickly left the room as Holly strutted across the room singing.

_**It's not what**_

_**I'm used to**_

_**Just wanna try you on**_

Foaly leaned over to Root. "What the hell did you give her?"

_**I'm curious for you**_

_**Caught my attention**_

Holly suddenly jumped onto the couch.

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it**_

_**The taste of her cherry chapstick**_

_**I kissed a girl just to try it**_

_**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**_

She winked at Trouble. He grinned at her as she sang and danced with the song.

_**It felt so wrong **_

_**It felt so right**_

_**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it**_

_**I liked it**_

Artemis ran into the room with a small fish in a cup of water. He pushed Holly out of the way and took her spot in the middle of the room.

_**No I don't even know your name**_

_**It doesn't matter**_

_**You're my experimental game**_

_**Just human nature**_

Artemis sang as he placed the fish on the table.

"Who gave them drugs and why didn't I get any?" Chix asked as Artemis danced by him.

_**It's not what**_

_**Good boys do**_

_**Not how they should behave**_

_**My head gets**_

_**So confused**_

_**Hard to obey**_

Artemis jumped onto Foaly's back.

_**I kissed a fish and I liked it**_

_**The taste of its salty chapstick**_

He jumped off of Foaly and danced across the room.

_**I kissed a fish just to try it**_

_**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**_

Artemis sang and winked at Mulch.

"What the-?!" Mulch exclaimed as Artemis copied Holly's dance.

_**It felt so wrong **_

_**It felt so right**_

_**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**_

_**I kissed a fish and I liked it**_

_**I liked it**_

Holly gave Artemis a small push and took his spot.

_**Us girls we are so magical**_

_**Soft skin, red lips, so kissable**_

Artemis jumped in front of her.

_**Hard to resist, so touchable**_

_**Too good to deny it**_

Holly shrugged and stood next to him and sang along with him.

_**Ain't no big deal, it's innocent**_

Trouble suddenly pushed his way through the two of them and started singing.

_**I kissed a boy and I liked it**_

_**The taste of his cherry chapstick**_

_**I kissed a boy just to try it**_

_**I hope my girlfriend don't mind it**_

Trouble winked at Holly as he danced by her.

_**It felt so wrong **_

_**It felt so right**_

_**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**_

_**I kissed a boy and I liked it**_

_**I liked it**_

**_A/N: LMFAO! I couldn't help myself. Just so you know, the part about kissing a fish, that was all me! Yes, I did kiss a fish and I did like it!. lol. So when you stop laughing plz click on the review button and tell me what you think!_**


End file.
